Benutzer:Jooruz C'Baotth
GANZ WICHTIG: Benutzer:Jooruz C'Baotth/Bian Golox Bild:Banner_Mace_Windu.jpg | }} Über mich... Star Wars und ich Star Wars entdeckte ich zum ersten Mal vor so zirka sieben Jahren in der Grundschule. Seitdem bin ich ein großer Fan dieser weit, weit entfernten Galaxis ^^. Mein Lieblingsfilm ist Episode II, und zwar wegen der Schlacht von Geonosis und Jango Fett. Meine Lieblingsfiguren im SW-Universum sind Jango/ Boba Fett, Fi, Darth Nihilus, Lando Calrissian sowie (wen wunderts?) Jorus C'baoth. Grundsätzlich finde ich den Krieg der Sterne mehr als bloß genial oder auch hervorragend, allerdings gefällt mir persönlich eine Sache ganz und gar nicht. Ich rede von der momentanen Entwicklung der SW-Galaxie. Daala als Staatschefin?! Luke & co verbannt?! Richtig übel finde ich auch diesen komischen Haufen Sozio- bzw. Psychopathen, der neuerdings die Galaxis unterjocht hat. Allerdings ist das nur ein kleiner Teil des SW-Universums mit all seinen genialen und noch nie dagewesenen Dingen ( z.B. Lichtschwerter, Blaster, Blaue Milch oder auch Enten ^^) Ausserhalb von Star Wars Yoa...ich bin 16 Jahre alt, lebe an der deutsch - niederländischen Grenze und besuche die 11. Klasse einer Gesamtschule. Meine Interessen neben Star Wars sind schwimmen, Basketball, James Bond und Lacrosse. Meine Lieblingsmusik ist Metal, vor allen Dingen Speed Metal oder gerne auch Pirate Metal. Anderen Genres gegenüber bin ich nicht abgeneigt, höre sie aber eher nicht so häufig. Meine Lieblingsbands sind Alestorm, Edguy und Massive Attack (die ersten zwei sind Pirate-/ Speedmetal, die dritte Trip Hop). SW-Besitztümer Bücher: *Darth Bane - Schöpfer der Dunkelheit *Jedi-Padawan ( Die komplette Reihe) *Darth Maul - Der Schattenjäger *Episode I (Roman) *Jedi Quest Die komplette Reihe *Die Kundschafter *Die Verschollenen *Episode II (Roman) *Boba Fett (Romanreihe) Band 1 & 2 *Republic Commando (Romanreihe) Alle Teile *Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden *Die Feuertaufe *Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone *Yoda - Pfad der Dunkelheit *Episode III - Die Rache der Sith (Roman) *Imperial Commando - Die 501. *Der letzte Jedi Band 8 & 9 *Die Macht des Todessterns *Darth Vader - Aufstieg und Fall *Treueschwur *Skywalkers Rückkehr --> der schlechteste SW-Roman *Rebel Force Band 1-4 *Der Kopfgeldjägerkrieg Alle Teile *Episode V (Roman) *Episode VI (Roman) *Thrawn Trilogie --> die besten SW-Romane *X-Wing (Romanreihe) Alle Teile *Callista-Trilogie Alle Teile *Die Schwarze Flotte Alle Teile *Young Jedi Knights Sammelband II *Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter Alle Teile *Dunkles Nest Alle Teile *Wächter der Macht Alle Teile; Nr.2, 5, 7, 8, 9 auf Englisch *Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter Teil 1 bis 4 auf Englisch Lexika: *The Clone Wars - Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie *The New Essential Guide to Characters *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *Jedi vs. Sith - The Essential Guide to the Force *Die illustrierte Chronik der kompletten Saga *Das Kompendium - Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie DVDs/Videos: *Episode I - Die dunkle Bedrohung *Episode II - Angriff der Klonkrieger *Episode III - Die Rache der Sith *Episode IV - Eine neue Hoffnung *Episode V - Das Imperium schlägt zurück *Episode VI - Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter *The Clone Wars (Film) *Karawane der Tapferen *Ewoks - Kampf um Endor *Fanboys *Spaceballs *Holiday Special --> Allerdings in nicht ganz so guter Qualität ( aber immerhin ^^) Bearbeitungshilfen: Bitte ignorierern! *Benutzer:Jooruz C'Baotth/Alle bekannten Jedi in der Schlacht von Geonosis *Jedipedia:Jediquette *Jedipedia:FAQ *Jedipedia:Lizenzen *Hilfe:Textformatierung *KotOR I + II Personenliste *NJO-Liste